<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miroctane by Miraltar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981778">Miroctane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraltar/pseuds/Miraltar'>Miraltar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dildos, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraltar/pseuds/Miraltar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage and Octane have sex.  That's it honestly</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miroctane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/gifts">OhThatsViolet</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, fuck~ Tavi right there” Elliott moaned as his boyfriend increased speed, thrusting into him faster with the dildo.  “Oh you’re so dirty, aren’t you?  You love it when I fuck you, huh?  What would your fans think about you being tied up and moaning for me?  I bet they’d have a field day”</p><p>Elliott struggles against the binds, wanting to touch his boyfriend and get him off, “Tavi! Please please please let me touch you.  Please-“ his begging had turned into moans as Octavio hit the spot inside him that made him see stars. “FUCK!  Right there please, Tavi I’m close.”</p><p>Octavio smirked as he went faster, “You gonna cum for me baby?  You wanna cum all over this dildo, huh?  You’re so fucking sexy, amigo.”  Octavio used his other hand to grab his boyfriend’s cock. “Cum for me baby.  Cum for your boyfriend mi amor.”</p><p>With a whimper and a moan of “Tavi-“ the trickster came.  Ropes of cum splattering onto his torso and on his boyfriend’s hand. “Tavi, fuck…”</p><p>Octavio giggled as he slipped the dildo out before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.  “You did so great, babe.  You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Elliott giggled as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.  He parted his lips to allow his boyfriend to enter with his tongue, which did not go unnoticed.  Octavio deepened the kiss and roamed his hands across his boyfriend’s body, dragging his fingers across his boyfriends spent cock and the rapidly cooling semen.  Octavio broke the kiss and moved down, pressing kisses to every inch of his skin. He stopped his journey right before reaching Elliott’s cock and looked up.  “Do you have another round in you?” He said as he slowly began feeling up Elliott’s cock.</p><p>Elliott threw his head back with a moan, overstimulated still, but growing hard again.  “Tavi please, please fuck me already.”</p><p>Octavio giggled, “Anything for you.”  He leaned over to the bedside drawers and rummaged around before finding the bottle of lube.  He snapped it open and poured some into his hands, warming it up before he put it on his cock.  Once he was prepared, he positioned himself and slid into his boyfriend’s waiting hole.  “Oh fuck, babe.  You’re so warm inside…”  He leaned up to press a sloppy kiss to Elliott’s lips.  “I’m not gonna last long, babe.”  </p><p>Elliott began his own kiss, pushing his lips against his boyfriend roughly.  “I want you to fuck me, Octavio.”</p><p>He didn’t need it repeated, as he began thrusting as fast as he could.  The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room, mixed with medleys of their combined moans. “Right there right there FUCK Tavi, you’re so big-“. Octavio moved his hand to Elliott’s cock again and began stroking quickly.  “Please, cum for me Elliott.  God please, I wanna feel you cum on my cock, please.”  Octavio moaned as he felt his boyfriend’s walls flutter around him, and saw his head thrown back.  “I’m gonna cum, Tavi please.”</p><p>Octavio kissed his neck.  “Cum for me,” he mumbled, as he bit down roughly.  That was all Elliott needed, he moaned as his cock pushed out more ropes of cum, significantly less than what had before, but Octavio didn’t care.  The feeling of Elliott tightening around him pushed him over his own edge, releasing inside of his boyfriend’s hole with a moan.  “Fuck, you’re so good for me, Elliott.”</p><p>The two slowly fell out of their haze and met their eyes; Octavio pushed in for a hungry kiss. “I love you, Elliott.”</p><p>Elliott giggled against his lips, “I love you too, Octavio.”</p><p>The two slowly parted as Octavio pulled out, Elliott shuddered at the feeling of being empty.  “I don’t mean to be rude, but my arms are getting tired.”  Octavio gasped with an “Oh!” before reaching to grab his butterfly knife.  He sliced through the ropes with a breeze before he tossed it away.  He took his boyfriends wrists and began to rub them delicately.  “I’m glad you mentioned wanting to be tied up, querido.  This was such a good idea.”</p><p>Elliott giggled.  “Yeah well, I can be smart sometimes you know.”</p><p>Octavio released his wrists and laid down beside his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug.  “I love you, Elliott.”  He pressed soft kisses to his boyfriend's neck.  Elliott giggled at the sensation.</p><p>“I love you too, Octavio.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a gift for Violet!  Happy birthday!  I'm sorry this isn't exactly...good, but I had fun writing them ;-;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>